Paco Mauri
Francisco "Paco" Mauri es un actor de doblaje mexicano. Filmografía Películas *Maestro Roshi (Chow Yun-Fat) - Dragonball Evolution *Scott Wentworth - Diary of the Dead *Harold Ramis - Knocked Up *Joe Morton - American Gangster *Sam Shepard - The Assassination of Jesse James by the Coward Robert Ford *David Strathairn - We Are Marshall *Roger Allam - V for Vendetta *Gary Oldman - Air Force One *John Malkovich - En la línea del fuego *Richard Gere - Dr T and the Women *Jeff Bridges - K-PAX *Morgan Freeman - Nurse Betty *Bill Paxton - U-571 *Derek Jacobi - Gladiador * Robert Shaw - Tiburón *Ian McKellen - Dioses y mounstros *Ian McKellen - Swept from the Sea *Harrison Ford - Sabrina *Robbie Coltrane - GoldenEye *Dennis Hopper - Tierra de los muertos *Dennis Hopper - Knockaround Guys *Chris Cooper - Estrella solitaria *Peter Stormare - Bad Boys II *Tony Shalhoub - Héroes fuera de órbita *Geoffrey Rush - Ned Kelly *Eugene Levy - American Pie *Eugene Levy - American Pie 2 *Eugene Levy - American Pie Presents Band Camp *Eugene Levy - American Pie Presents: Beta House *Eugene Levy - Una intrusa en la familia *David Arquette - Scream 3 *Donald Pleasence - THX 1138 *Colm Feore - Paycheck *J.T. Walsh - El Mediador *Alun Armstrong - The Mummy Returns *Michael McKean - Best in Show *Kenneth Branagh - Otelo *Ed O'Neill - El coleccionista de huesos *Treat Williams - Hollywood Ending *John C. Reilly - Muchachos *Bruce Altman - Matchstick Men *Peter Coyote - Mujer Fatal *Peter Coyote - Erin Brockovich *Anthony Heald - Proof of Live *Anthony Heald - El beso de la muerte *Victor Garber - Legally Blonde *Oded Fehr - Resident Evil: Extinction *Oded Fehr - Resident Evil: Apocalypse *Robert Forster - Jackie Brown *Stuart Wilson - Here on Earth *Nick Cassavetes - Contracara *Keith David - Pitch Black *Ted Levine - Rápido y Furioso *Rip Torn - María Antonieta: La reina adolescente *Dick Latessa - Estigma *Michael Madsen - Especies 2 *Luke Wilson - Home Fries *Stephen Shellen - Nada es para siempre *Nelson Fox - Tienes un e-mail *Donnie Wahlberg - Sexto Sentido *Miguel Ferrer - Traffic *Joe Inscoe - Corre.. no grites *David Warner - Tron *Kurtwood Smith - Robocop *Denis Leary - El demoledor *Steve McQueen - Los siete magníficos *Don Thompson - Criaturas rastreras *John Scurti - La sonrisa de Mona Lisa *Mike Starr - Tonto y retonto *Fred Willard - El periodista *Michael Mulheren - La maldición del escorpión *Richard Jenkins - ¿De qué planeta vienes? *Holland Taylor - Legalmente rubia *Linus Roache - Hart's war *Rubén Blades - Espíritu salvaje *Tony Darrow - Buenos muchachos *Tony Plana - Un millón para Juan *Larry Pine - Pícaros ladrones *Paul Winfield - Terminator (Redoblaje) *Harry Hamlin Perseo - Furia de titanes *James Fox - El príncipe y yo *Michael Ironside - Asesinato en Suburbia *Frank Finlay - El pianista *Cedric the Entretairner - La barbería *Carlo Cecchi - El violín rojo *August Schellenberg - Tremors 4 *Barry Shabaka Henley - Miami Vice (película de 2006) *Martin Luther King - JFK *William R. Moses - Viviendo en peligro *Cotter Smith - X-Men 2 *Silas Carson - Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith - Nute Gunray *Joe Viterelli - Eraser (2ª Versión) *Tony Todd - Transformers: La venganza de los caidos Series *Peter Coyote - Los 4400 *Don Johnson - Miami Vice *Don Johnson - Nash Bridges *John Terry - Lost *Timothy Carhart - CSI *Leland Orser - CSI *Rowan Atkinson - Mr. Bean *Gary Basaraba - Boomtown *Marcus Dixon - Alias *Dr. Steven Hamilton y Henry Small - Smallville *Padre de Chase - House M.D. *Zen-Aku - Power Rangers Fuerza Salvaje Series Animadas *Reed Richards/Sr. Fantástico - Los 4 Fantásticos *Dr. Connors/Lagarto, Hobgoblin, Hydro-Man, Reed Richards/Sr. Fantástico, Morbius (1ª Aparición) - Spider-Man *Reed Richards/Sr. Fantástico - Hulk *Enrenador Conrad, Entrenador Kitasume - Supercampeones *Michael Atton, Locutor de los Partidos - Supercampeones J *Enrenador Conrad, Entrenador Kitasume - Supercampeones: Road to 2002 *Herre - El óceano glacial *Gran Sabio - Sailor Moon *Totosai - InuYasha *Más alto rojo - Invasor Zim *Padre de Número 1 y de Número 5 - KND: Los Chicos del Barrio *Gozo - Aika *Dr. Animo (3ra voz) - Ben 10 *Jiraiya - Naruto *Senador Scott McMillan - Spawn * Padre de Li-en - Zatch Bell * El Gato, Sr. Looper - Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z * Coronel Mostaza - Duck Dodgers Telenovelas Brasileñas Tony Ramos *Nikolaos "Nikos" Petrakis - Belíssima *Coronel Boanerges - La Mestiza (Cabocla) *Teófilo Ribeiro Alves - Mujeres Apasionadas *Miguel Soriano - Lazos de Familia *Antenor - Paraíso Tropical Victor Fasano *Tavinho - El Clon *James Perkins - América Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México